


Sweet Talk

by mizface



Category: due South
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-23
Updated: 2013-12-23
Packaged: 2018-01-05 20:03:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098060
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizface/pseuds/mizface
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Frannie leaned against the doorjamb and watched as Elaine half-danced through the kitchen, humming along to the holiday song playing in the background.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sweet Talk

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DesireeArmfeldt](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DesireeArmfeldt/gifts).



> Super huge thanks to my beta, Hazelwho, who is much more patient with me than I deserve, and always has great suggestions.

Frannie was enveloped by the smell of cookies baking as soon as she entered the apartment. She closed the door behind her with a smile, dropping her purse and bag on the couch as she made her way to the kitchen.

Her smile warmed at the sight that greeted her. Elaine was putting a tray of cookies into the oven; there were more on a cooling rack on the counter. Frannie leaned against the doorjamb and watched as Elaine half-danced through the kitchen, humming along to the holiday song playing in the background. 

“Enjoying the show?” Elaine asked without turning around, busy setting the timer on the oven.

“Always do,” Frannie replied. “Didn’t want to interrupt.”

Elaine moved into Frannie’s space for a slow, sweet kiss. "Welcome home,” she said, running her hands over the lapels of Frannie’s winter jacket. “Why don’t you take this off and stay awhile?”

Frannie made a show of thinking about it. “Let’s see… go back out in the cold and deal with crowds of grouchy people and iffy weather, or stay here with soft music, a beautiful woman, and freshly baked cookies?” She put on her best serious face. “Tough decision.”

A poke to her side made Frannie squeak and tighten her hold. She pulled Elaine in for another kiss; both women were breathing a little heavier when they broke apart. “Guess I’m staying,” Frannie said.

Elaine squeezed Frannie to her for a moment, then pushed her away. “Go on and get out of that coat then,” she said with a shooing motion. “You keep distracting me like that and the cookies will be charcoal.”

Frannie knew better than to argue, mostly because Elaine was one hundred percent right. When she got back from putting her things away, the last tray was coming out of the oven. The smell was heavenly. 

“Don’t touch,” Elaine warned before Frannie was even in the room. 

Frannie settled herself behind Elaine, her arms around Elaine’s waist, her chin resting on Elaine’s shoulder. “You just meant the cookies, right? I mean, the cook is fair game.”

“Depends on if you were hoping for more than cookies for dinner.”

A rumble from Frannie’s stomach forestalled her reply.

“That’s what I thought,” Elaine chuckled. “How about you start the salad and I’ll get some water boiling for pasta.”

The two moved easily in the kitchen, the dance familiar, as they fixed their supper.

“This is a nice surprise,” Frannie said as she got out plates. “I wasn’t sure when you’d be home tonight, if at all.”

“Got a lucky break on the Thomason case.”

“Lucky, my foot,” Frannie huffed. “I know how hard you worked on that case. Keep it up and you’ll make detective of the year. “

“That’s a little optimistic, but thanks," Elaine said, ducking her head to hide the blush Frannie knew was there. "What about you? How was your day?”

“Just a typical day in the glamorous life of a court reporter,” Frannie sighed, making a face. “I was stuck with Judge Stanley.”

“That’s the one who’s only happy when he’s putting people in jail, right?”

“Right. And boy was he happy today.” Frannie finished setting up the silverware and sat down. “I was going to be glad to be home no matter what, but it’s definitely better with you here.”

“Sweet talker,” Elaine winked. “You’re going to turn my head.”

“Really?” Frannie replied with a grin. “All I was aiming for was you bringing me dinner.”

“Now you know to set your sights higher. One dinner, coming up.”

******

“So, with the Thomason thing wrapped up, does that mean you’re still going to be able to have Christmas Eve off?” Frannie asked as she rinsed a dish.

Elaine was pretty sure the entire precinct knew better than to make her work that day. “I know better than to miss a Vecchio holiday dinner. Especially this year.” She paused in putting silverware away and looked at Frannie. “You nervous?”

“Are you kidding?” Frannie rolled her eyes. Elaine just waited for the real response. “Of course I’m nervous. But hey, we’re gonna win big brownie points with Ma.”

Elaine put down her drying towel and shifted closer to Frannie. “You think so?”

Frannie nodded decisively. “Oh yeah. Only, no jokes about turkey basters, okay? She’s going to want to pretend this was an immaculate conception.”

“Trust me, I won’t be making any jokes.” She tried to keep her tone light, but some of her worry must have gotten through, because Frannie shut off the water and turned to look at her. “Hey, are _you_ nervous about this?”

“About telling your family we’re having a baby? Yeah, of course I am," Elaine sighed. "Not as bad as when we told them we were together, but, I mean. Before, they could pretend we were just roommates if they wanted to, you know? But a baby – that’s a lot harder to ignore.”

Frannie grabbed a towel and dried her hands, then reached for Elaine’s, lacing their fingers together. “Nobody’s pretending we’re roommates. Not even Ma, I promise. She got me to ‘settle down with a nice boy’ years ago, and we all know just how well that turned out.” 

Elaine nodded, but she must not have looked convinced enough for Frannie. “The whole family loves you,” she went on, rubbing her thumb over their interlaced fingers soothingly. “You _know_ that. They can’t help but see how happy you make me, okay? And a baby is nothing but good news.”

Elaine hoped that was true, but she knew just how long it had taken Ma Vecchio to warm back up to her when they’d come out a few years before. Frannie seemed sure about it, though, and it wasn’t like anything anyone said was going to change the fact that she and Elaine were a family, one about to get a little bigger. She pulled her hand away, placing it gently on Frannie’s still-flat stomach. “Hard to believe we’re going to be parents in a few months.”

“Trust me," Frannie said, rolling her eyes, "if you had to go to the bathroom as much as I have, you’d have zero trouble believing it.”

“At least you’re not so tired anymore,” Elaine pointed out. “Or nauseous.”

“Tell me about it. And it’s wonderful being able to walk in a room and not hate how everything smells.” Frannie eyed the cookies longingly. “Especially when you’ve baked.”

“Don’t think that you being pregnant means you can eat the whole plate," Elaine warned. "Some of these are for me to take to work.”

Frannie got a mischievous glint in her eye. “You better decide just how many _some_ is, because I’m pretty sure the baby wants lots and lots of cookies.”

“Oh, the _baby_ does, huh?”

“Yep,” Frannie said, leaning in to press a quick kiss to Elaine’s cheek. “Get used to it.”

“Not sure I’m liking the two against one thing I’m feeling right now,” Elaine teased.

“Then you have the next one,” was Frannie’s quick reply.

Elaine wasn’t so sure about that. A big family – sure, she could see it. They both loved kids, though maybe not enough to have the six Frannie joked about. But actually being pregnant was a whole different story. At least it wasn’t something they had to talk about right now. She reached over to grab a plate to dry.

“So, when are Ray and Stella due in?” she asked in an obvious ploy to change the subject. 

Frannie gave her a look Elaine knew meant she was letting this go for now, but not forever. “Tomorrow afternoon if the weather holds. Ray will probably spend the entire time here complaining about how cold it is." She wrinkled her nose. "Like he didn’t grow up with Chicago winters.”

Elaine bumped her lightly with her hip. “And you’ll tease him about it like you always do.”

“That’s what sisters are for,” Frannie replied matter-of-factly.

“Just don’t tease him too much,” Elaine requested. “Because if my family is any indication, uncles think getting kids very loud, very obnoxious toys is excellent payback. Especially if they live far away, and have no kids of their own for retaliatory gifting.”

“If I promise to behave, do I get an extra cookie?” Frannie asked, batting her eyes.

Elaine tsked sadly. “Still setting your sights pretty low.” 

“Oh, _really_?" Frannie raised one eyebrow. "What kind of incentive were you thinking of?”

Elaine gave her a slow, sultry smile. 

“I thought you wanted me to be on my best behavior,” Frannie chuckled, her smile matching Elaine’s.

"True," Elaine replied, leaning in to brush her lips over Frannie's. “But I’m thinking that will be easier if you have a chance to let a little of your… bad side come out and play.”

“Honey,” Frannie said, taking Elaine’s hand and leading her out of the kitchen. “I like the way you think.”


End file.
